Dragon Ball RZ
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Goku is introduced to his heritage a bit differently than he was in Cannon. M for language, Sexual themes, Lemon. Chapter 2 is not a new Chapter by the way. I just added extra scene to chapter one to bring it to a somewhat more satisfying end.
1. Chapter 1

Added the fight scene to Chapter one of the story; eventually will delete the Authors note in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **No major changes here and there except for the Goku and Piccolo vs Naruto fight scene. Decided that I might as well put it in this chapter as it begins where this one left off and as its kind of finished, I might as well add it to this chapter so that I Can begin the new one with a fresh scene or maybe a short time skip. Depends on my mood. Anyways, enjoy.

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super.

.

_(Universe 7...)_

A being hovered above the Earth with a frown on his face.

"So this is Earth, huh?" they stated in a mutter, "Looks peaceful… yeah, I can see myself living here."

And who said being in question was, you ask?

_Well… _

He was known as Raditz to his _'colleagues'_ and those he was born to in this lifetime but his true name was none other than Naruto Uzumaki; and as for why he was on Earth? Well, in this life he had a brother and prior to the destruction of the race he was born to at the hands of a comet (which he didn't believe) the said brother of his _'Kakarot'_ was sent to Earth and he, Raditz/Naruto, wanted to meet him because in his old life he didn't have a family to look after and in turn, look after him.

He wanted to know what having a brother was like.

And why _now _of all times, you ask?

_Well… _

The thing is, he wasn't reborn into this life until the original soul owner of this body, Raditz, perished due to his um, _space pod_, colliding with a stray asteroid that knocked it off course when it hit and onto a planet called Yardrat; and was he confused?

_Yes. _

He was in a strange world in a new body after he was sure he died shortly following his battle with a Juubi/Rinne-Sharingan/Six Paths Enhanced Sasuke where (thanks to the help of the Chakras of the Tailed Beasts added to his own Six Paths Chakra and the power of the Rinnegan) he was able to resurrect the lives lost in the Elemental Nations as a result of the Fourth Shinobi War, and Sasuke activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Of course using a technique like that doesn't come without a price.

_Anyways… _

Shortly after his spirit passed on into the realm of Limbo, he was visited by the Shinigami who offered him a choice: leave on in peace with his parents and the members of his clan, or reincarnate into a new being with none of the unique gifts he gained from his transformation into a Jinchuriki (like his various Jinchuuriki Transformations) or from Hagoromo Otsutsuki (like his Six Paths Sage Mode Yang Power, Six Paths Kurama Mode, and so on) but, as a reward for his services, along with being reincarnated, he will keep the memories of his past life, the past memories of the being he will be reincarnated to up until his death, his physical appearance (despite the fact that the body itself might not exactly be the same as the one he was born with) and of course, his Chakra, which will be fused with the energy of the being he was being reincarnated into so he could recreate any of the Chakra based techniques he either learned or created.

That was what he remembered shortly after he woke up from _'the crash'_, and a few moments prior to his mind being flooded by memories belonging to the previous owner of the body his spirit was currently fused with so yeah, he was indeed _very_ confused.

That lasted for a short while, thankfully.

And were the Yardratians distrustful of him within the time he was confused?

_Nope. _

Instead, they helped him sort himself out especially when it came to mastering his new energy where they helped him regain the amount of control needed for him to recreate most of his original techniques (like the Rasengan and its elemental variants, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Replacement Jutsu) and remaster the techniques the original owner of the body he reincarnated in had (like the Shining Friday, Saturday Crush, Double Sunday, Dynamic Monday, and so on) and create a few new attacks, while also learning the signature techniques of the Yardratians: Energy Sensing, and the Instant Transmission and it was something he appreciated and made sure to show his appreciation to until, at least, he decided that finally he was ready to resume the mission he-Raditz-was previously on prior to his death which was, well…

_Finding Kakarotto. _

He, um, Raditz, was planning on recruiting his brother so that together with his _colleagues_, Vegeta, Nappa, and Caulifla - who Raditz seemed to have a small crush on despite the fact that like Vegeta (aka the Prince of all Saiyans, and her cousin) she spat on those she considered lower class - they could come up with a plan to take out Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza's right hand men because they, he-he being Raditz-the other Saiyans had grown tired of listening to the tyrant capable of destroying planets with a simple flick of any one of his fingers but that wasn't what Raditz told them.

Nope.

What he relayed to the three Saiyans, instead, was the fact that he was going on a mission to Earth to recruit his younger brother who (by now) would have taken over the said planet in question for the Frieza Empire because he knew that there was the chance that if he did otherwise, Frieza would have found out and then taken he, his brother, Vegeta, Nappa and Caulifla out and now that he was reincarnated into Raditz' body, was he going to complete the said Saiyan in questions original mission?

_Nope. _

While yes, he wanted to see his brother and bond with him, from his point of view, even if he didn't colonize the planet for this… _Frieza_ character, then someone else, someone who's probably going to be a lot stronger than he-Raditz-was like Nappa (who has a power level of 6000) or Caulifla (who has a power level of 14000) or Vegeta (who has a power level of 15000), or someone else stronger could come along and take him, his brother, and whatever family he would have created by then out; and, as it was possible that the said brother in question didn't know about the imminent threat, the best thing to do (after testing said brothers strength) was to help them get stronger so that they could face the challenges ahead, that is if he wasn't strong enough already.

"But first thing's first…" the blond punched a few buttons on the scouter he wore. "Where are you _brother?_"

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, he discovered, because while he did spot a pair of power levels easily towering above the rest on this planet, having a combined power level of just under 800 was in no way going to take on a combined power level of 31000 plus saibamen plus (x) even if his 5300 Power Level (gained an increase from its previous 1500 right after his near brush with death) was added to the mix, which meant that until Vegeta and the others got to Earth, he was going to have to put his brother through a very rigorous training programme.

_. _

…_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball… _

…_**Chapter One**__: A New Adventure… _

_. _

Meanwhile - unaware of the looming threat towards their lives - an individual arrived at the door of the house on Kame Island - aka Kame House - only to grin at the faces that greeted them back as they stepped into the small house with a single wave of their hand.

"Sup everyone!" they greeted. "Wow it's been a long while, hasn't it Krillin, Roshi?"

"Bulma-san!" this was from Krillin who, like Roshi, was surprised to see his very old friend. "Is that really you?! You've grown up so much!"

"He-heh, in more ways than one!" this statement was from a drooling Master Roshi who made no effort to conceal his very lecherous gaze. "Though I might be wrong. How bout I do a little _'inspecting'_ to make sure?"

"Over my dead body old man!" a yelling Bulma snapped before she paused. "Oh right, I brought some Manju Buns as a present. Here!"

"Manju," the old man, Roshi, accepted the box his dear friend handed him. "Now why'd you do a thing like that!? If you'd just let me touch your boobs, I'd-"

_*WHACK*_

"Still no sense of humor I see…" Roshi who was holding the back of his injured hand, stated to which Bulma, herself, replied, "Just as horny as ever I see…"

Krillin, meanwhile, couldn't help but laugh as he watched the antics of his friends from his position following his accepting of the gift handed to him by Bulma; though he, along with the other two, paused as they all heard a familiar voice from just outside Kame House.

"Yo!" and with them, all three rushed out to meet the owner of the said voice in question. "Sup guys? It sure has been a while huh?!"

"Goku!" except when they went to greet the said being in question, he wasn't _exactly_ alone. "Um… what's up with the kid, did you start a babysitting service?"

"Nope, he's my son!" and as Goku dropped his son, who was sitting on his shoulder, on the Nimbus cloud he rode on, as Krillin said 'Say What!?' and Bulma shouted 'Seriously?!' the spiky haired male grinned. "Go on Gohan, introduce yourself to everyone."

"G-good afternoon," Gohan greeted, bowing down in respect to Krillin, Bulma and Roshi. "My name is Son Gohan, pleased to meet you all."

"Son Gohan, huh." at this, Master Roshi stroked his beard. "I see you decided to name him after your grandpa."

"Yup!" here, Goku grinned proudly. "Chichi's the one that came up with that idea."

"Ah, I see." Roshi nodded, understanding where his student was coming from. "Still, it _is _a surprise… I mean you of all people with a _kid_."

"Hey!" shouted a pouting Goku who crossed his hands over his chest. "I'm not that bad!"

This earned a bout of laughter from everyone who wasn't the pouting Goku or Bulma who, as her friends laughed at Goku's protests, stepped up and crouched down at the small boy who looked so much like his dad did when he was a kid, well except for the hair and clothes.

"So Gohan-kun," she stated. "How old are you?"

"Four…"

"Wow," Bulma grinned. "He's got good manners, considering he's your kid Goku."

"Blame Chichi," Goku frowned. "I wanted to train Gohan to be a fighter like me but she wants him to be a… what was it again?"

"A respectable member of society?" Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I'd say he has a good head start." Bulma smiled, before she glanced at the twitching behind the young boy. "But it might be a little bit difficult with that tail of his."

"I'm more concerned about the DragonBall on his head." Krillin frowned. "Won't that kind of, you know, make him a target for anyone who's looking for the Dragon Balls?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can handle them." Goku rested his hand on Gohan's head. "After all, I am pretty confident that I'm the strongest in the world."

"Oh really…" and at the new, unfamiliar voice, everyone froze. "Let's test that theory then, shall we?"

And as they all turned to see the source, they found themselves staring at the sight of a handsome - to a drooling Bulma at least - male with a mane of gravity defying sunny blond hair, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker marks on each cheek, a height of 183 cm and a very muscular build that was garbed in a dark blue and orange battle armor with shoulder straps, dark blue combat pants, long orange armbands with matching leg warmers, a green scouter (which was worn on his left eye) a read headband a pair of black and orange boots, and of course, perhaps the most striking feature on his person that the four adults were quick to notice.

"On his waist!" Krillin shouted. "It's a tail, like you and Gohan have!"

"Except, it's yellow…" a trembling Roshi gulped. "But does that mean that when the full moon is out, he-"

"-turns into a giant rampaging ape?" Naruto smirked, confusing Goku and the scared Gohan who was hiding behind his father while he, Naruto, unwrapped the tail fastened around his waist and waving it behind him. "Yup, that's exactly what it means. But the difference between me and you, Kakarotto, is that thanks to a technique I picked up from our father prior to his death, I don't need to wait for a moon to naturally form before I can transform; though I don't think I'm gonna need my great ape transformation to take you all out considering your current total power."

"Great Ape, Kakarotto?" Goku blinked, missing the looks of Bulma, Roshi, and of course, Krillin. "Father? What the heck are you talking about? Who are you? What the heck do you want!? You're not here for the Dragon Ball on Gohan's head, are you?"

"Dragon Ball?" now it was Naruto's turn to look confused. "What the heck is that?"

"Wait," Krillin blinked. "You mean you're not here to gather all seven dragon balls to summon the magical dragon that grants you any wish you want?"

"Nope," Naruto smirked evilly, earning an even more frightened look from the bald man. "But thanks for letting me know that there's more to this planet than meets the eye… speaking of which: Kakarotto!" the blond snapped his gaze to Goku. "Why the hell haven't you taken over this world like you were supposed to? Don't tell me they've made you soft."

"Take over the planet? What the heck are you talking about!?" now it was Roshi's turn to speak. "Goku was a fine sweet boy when Gohan found him in that pod all those years ago!"

"And the reason he was even in the pod in the first place was simple: World Domination." Naruto explained. "As a baby, we of the Saiyan Race are sent to planets so that we can take them over and make them part of the empire of the one who rules over us." he stated. "Of course the most difficult planets are only taken over by adult Saiyans while toddlers are sent to weak planets to train, like this one. That is why Kakarotto was in the pod this… _Gohan _found and with the power of the full moon by his side, he could have easily crushed everyone that stood in his way." he returned his gaze to Goku. "Unfortunately, it seems that things didn't go exactly as planned… despite the obvious fact that you're a lot stronger now than you were over two decades ago."

"Wait, are you saying…" Bulma's eyes widened. "That Goku's an alien!? And he was sent to wipe us out?! And you're his brother!? But you don't look anything like him!"

"Yes except the name given to him by our father is Kakarotto," Naruto crossed his hands over his chest. "And I don't look anything like him because while we share the same father, I had a different mother, and now that all that's out of the way," he returned his gaze back to Goku. "Kakarotto, it seems like you have indeed gotten soft for you not to have conquered this pathetic world. You're nothing but a disappointment to our people but don't worry, you still have a shot at redemption. All you have to do is kill the entire population within 24 hours and I might _consider_ forgiving you for this transgression."

"Never!" Goku stepped into his fighting stance, not at all intimidated by the fact that the man claiming to be his 'brother' was steadily releasing his power, that'd now eclipsed anything he, Goku, had ever risen to, or felt. "I don't care if you're my brother or about the fact that I'm an alien! I'll never kill the people of this planet."

"Sigh…" closing his eyes, Naruto dropped his hands from his chest. "Looks like I'm gonna have to resort to extreme measures to make you change your mind."

In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of a surprised Goku before giving said being a hard punch to the gut that knocked off nearly the wind from him before he, Naruto,seemed to teleport next to Krillin to chop the bald man on a pressure point that knocked him out, and then next to a very shocked Bulma braced for being hit like her friends but was, much to her surprise, instead thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" said female yelled. "Let me go!"

"Either in 24 hours you kill off the entire planet," meanwhile, Naruto ignored the protesting Bulma who was struggling in his grasp. "Or by sun down, you kill at least 500 humans. If not your friend dies."

"Goku," and with that, the blond shot away in flight from the painfully groaning Goku who Roshi was tending too while Krillin remained knocked out, and Gohan, who was on the Flying Nimbus, was quivering behind Kame House. "Help me!"

"That," once Naruto and Bulma disappeared, a new presence decided to make themselves known. "Was pathetic."

And, it was one that got the barely conscious Goku, and Roshi, to feel nothing but dread well up in their stomachs.

**.**

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Lady," he stated to his captive. "What're you doing?"

Shortly after he arrived in the cave next to where his space pod was hidden, and after throwing his captive within the said cave in question - 'Bulma', was what his brother and friends called her - he decided that he needed some time to properly think of a training regimen he was going to follow when he would be using when he would be training with said brother in question, after he'd kicked Kakarotto's ass that is, though before he could leave, his blond tail was grabbed by the person he thought would motivate Kakarotto to fight him with his full power that wasn't, well, Kakarotto's son, aka his nephew.

"If you're really Goku's brother, then that means like him, you tail is your weakness," a smug Bulma stated, tightening her grip on him. "And as long as I hold on to it, you're as weak as a newborn."

"Except I got rid of that weakness months ago." Naruto stated, much to the shock of Bulma who was even more afraid as the blond used his tail to lift her up in the air. "So yeah… that plan of yours? Not gonna work." the blond shook Bulma off of him before turning off his scouter. "Oh, and by the way, if you and your friends were planning on using that against the 3 other Saiyans that would probably arrive here in about a years time… don't because unlike me, they sort of don't have a cool head so a move like that will just make them a lot angrier and prone to destroying your planet even more."

"3 othe-" Bulma blinked, before she started freaking out. "Wait, you mean there's more of you out there!?"

"I don't know how many of us were off world when Planet Vegeta blew up," Naruto stated. "The only ones I am aware of are Prince Vegeta, his Cousin Califlua, Nappa, Kakarotto, and my uncle Turtles; and knowing that it's possible for Saiyans to breed with other alien species, it's possible that like Kakarotto, my uncle could have sired a lot of bastard children given his Piracy profession so for all I know, there could be hundreds of us still out there; and depending on how they grew up, it's indeed very possible that they could be a lot stronger than myself, Vegeta, Caulifla, and Nappa. The fact that you think that Kakarotto and I might be the only Saiyans remaining is pretty naive."

"I'll have you know that I'm one of the smartest women you'll ever meet in your life!" Bulma took offense to the part about being naive. "And don't you forget it!"

"And there's that fiery spirit." Naruto gained a heated look that suddenly caused a blush to form on Bulma's face, even more so as she felt his muscles while her body flushed against his extremely ripped one when he pulled her to him and took a deep breath of her scent. "Smart, beautiful and strong… I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you. I really wish I'd have come here sooner of only to meet and claim you as mine."

"Tell you what," and after a millisecond of hesitation, Bulma suddenly returned the heated look Naruto sent her and threw her hands around his neck. "If you promise not to kill anyone today, I'll let you _claim_ me as much as you want."

"Make it worth my time," Naruto licked the neck of his captive and smirked when he felt her shudder in pleasure. "And I'll consider it."

And with that, what could only be described as the best fuking Bulma ever received, took place.

**.**

Goku was returning from Korin's Tower on the Nimbus Cloud and beside them, was none other than Piccolo Jr. who, surprisingly, offered his help to deal with the man calling himself his brother shortly after he, Goku, was knocked out, and Bulma was kidnapped by the said brother in question whose energy they, finally, had located after what felt like hours, to the Saiyan at least, of searching.

"This is a trap." a frowning Piccolo stated. "Why let out a huge burst of energy after suppressing it for so long? It feels like he's trying to lure us to him."

"Or maybe he was training and let his energy slip by mistake?" Goku suggested. "Either way it helped us find out where he is meaning we can kick his ass, save Bulma, and then the world."

"Whatever." here, Piccolo scoffed. "Just don't think that this means we're no longer enemies. Your brothers appearance threatens that dream and I will not let that stand."

"Sure Piccolo," and at that, Goku smirked. "Whatever you say."

Eventually the pair arrived at the landing sight of Naruto's ship which sat next to a cave that the owner of said ship, was currently stepping out from with a laid back expression on his face, and an air of satisfaction around him.

"Well, that was a fun activity." and as they landed in front of him, the blond paused. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"You come to my planet," Piccolo stated as he got into his fighting stance. "Threaten to destroy it, and then you ask what's up?"

"What have you done with Bulma!?" Goku demanded as, like Piccolo, he too got into his fighting stance. "What have you done with her!?"

"Bulma? Oh the Earth woman you mean." smirking, Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "Well she thought she could wear me out before you came to save her. Decided to humor her a bit before I completely destroyed her."

**.**

A very naked, very exhausted Bulma whose body was covered in trails of white liquid from her head to her chest, and even to her cunt and shithole - which were gaping and pooling out great amounts of the stuff on her - couldn't help but twitch and groan as her body glowed in the aftermath of her recent… _activities_.

**.**

"Wear you out?" Goku, meanwhile, blinked. "Wait, you mean she fought you!? Bulma can fight and… you killed her!?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Piccolo who had the decency to look away and blush. "No Goku, that's not what he meant." he, Piccolo, stated. "Your friend's fine, she's just… indisposed."

"Oh, really? Phew." a relieved Goku relaxed his body a bit, thankful for that tidbit. "He nearly had me there for a second."

"You know… if it wasn't for the fact that you look so much like father and uncle Turles," Naruto paused. "And the fact that the child I saw earlier shares our family scent, I would have been questioning if we are really related… speaking of which," the blond glared at Goku. "This planet is still standing and I can easily tell that not a single life has been lost since the last time we spoke. Why haven't you done as I asked?"

"Because-" Goku retook his fighting stance. "Unlike you, I don't kill innocent people for no reason."

"Tch. It looks like I'm gonna have to educate you about what it means to be a Saiyan warrior." this, Naruto stated, as he settled into his fighting stance: aka an improved version of the Toad Kata which he had worked on, and perfected, on Yardrat. "And if it means I'm going to have to stain my hands with your blood, then so be it, because as long as I breathe in this life, I will _not _have a weak sibling."

And with that, Goku and Piccolo charged at Naruto who smirked, stood his ground, and caught the limbs thrown at him by his opponents with little to no effort shown on his whiskered face before spun around and then released the body in his grasp, sending them both flying away from him and then into a boulder that shattered the minute their forms crashed into it.

"Kakarotto," Naruto appeared above the downed Piccolo and Goku with his right hand cocked back and his body in a position that indicated to the pair of fighters that he was about to throw something. "You're disappointing me!"

"Piccolo, close your eyes!" a quick thinking Goku warned as he placed his hands close to his face before yelling. "**Solar Flare**!"

And what came next was a bright flash of yellow light that flashed after those words and caught Naruto, who was preparing a projectile technique, off guard.

"Gah! Muthafukin-" he held his eyes, rubbing it furiously. "Damn it!"

Goku and Piccolo quickly rushed away from their position to take cover elsewhere and catch their breath while Naruto was recovering from Goku's surprise attack.

"Quick thinking," Piccolo grunted. His power level was suppressed so he was sure it would take some time before the blond found he and his 'partner' "But as I'm sure you've noticed, we might have bitten off a little more than we can chew. Your brother's a lot stronger than I thought."

"He's not, _ugh_, my brother." a trapped in denial Goku grunted, also suppressing his power level. "But yeah, I noticed. I noticed it even when we were back at Kame house just as I had noticed that it's possible that he's a lot stronger than he is right now and just suppressing his power like we are. It's going to take a lot of work to take him out."

"Yeah, that's right." Goku and Piccolo froze before, at once, they looked up at the skies above to the new voice to see a smirking blond looking back at them. "Keep on holding to the promise that you can beat me. It's going to make destroying you a whole lot easier."

Naruto dropped at his opponents like a missile, creating a shockwave the minute his fist and knee crashed onto the ground below him.

_*!BOOM!*_

Goku and Piccolo however, were quick to part away from the blond right before he hit the ground and created the shockwave that created a small crater where he landed on one knee and just as it died down - the shockwave not the crater - the pair of rivals rushed at their opponent and started to throw punches and kicks that were - unfortunately for the pair - easily weaved through thus creating an air of frustration from them.

'_Darn it!' t_he green skinned male grunted._ 'Why can't we hit him? Is the strength gap between us this much?'_

And as if he was reading the thoughts of Piccolo, the blond ducked under the next strike of Piccolo and Goku, placed his hands on both of their chests, and then exhaled a mighty yell from his lungs that was shortly followed by the pair of orange beams of energy that shot out of them - the arms that were on Goku and Piccolos chest - and hit the rivals, sending them flying away from him, and then crashing into nearby formations.

_*!CRASH!*_

Naruto clasped his hands together into a hand sign and a cloud of smoke erupted around him and as it died down, it revealed not one, but two of the same person standing in a mirror position next to the other.

"That's Tien's technique: the Multiform!" an eye widening Goku yelled in shock as he got up from his spot, wincing. "How do you know that? What have you done with Tien!?"

"Okay, first of all, this Technique is called: the Shadow Clone Technique, and I've had it since I was 12 years old." the Naruto on Goku's side replied, crossing his hands over his chest while frowning. "And second, even if I'd have come across someone using this technique, fought and ended them, I wouldn't steal it 'cuz something like that is beneath me."

The blond and his clone rushed at their new targets, with the blond rushing at Goku and his clone rushing at Piccolo, and as they both appeared in front of their opponent, they started to throw a volley of punches and kicks that painfully connected with it target.

_(Naruto vs. Goku…)_

Naruto knocked Goku to the ground before walking towards his downed brother while disappointedly watching as the said brother in question tried to get himself up only to fail and fall to stand in his hands and knees.

"Come on Kakarotto where's that Saiyan Spirit?" he stood next to the downed male. "Where's that fighting spirit that made you defy the words of father and everyone who thought you were weak?"

"I-I'll neve-" a grunting Goku stated as the blond forced him face first on the ground with his face. "I'll never be a Saiyan."

"Silly Kakarotto, you were always a Saiyan." and as he charged up a pink energy attack with his right hand, he aimed it at the downed male. "You just never k-"

Naruto suddenly jumped however, watched, in mid back flip, as a yellow spinning disk slowly passed where he once stood and continued on soaring in the air until it sliced a mountain in half, and then, as he landed on the ground, scanned the environment around him to look for the person who threw the attack that might have killed him if his senses weren't on high alert.

_(Clone!Naruto vs Piccolo…)_

Like his rival - and, despite the fact that he trained for years in solitude to surpass the said rival in question - Piccolo was unable to stop the barrage of punches and kicks sent his way by his opponent, much to his frustration, until he was finally knocked to the ground by a roundhouse, flying, ankle kick combination that forced a glob of blood from him. "Glurgh,"

"Y' know, for a Namekian," that term earned a perked look from Piccolo. "You're strong; which makes me wonder what you're doing here on Earth defending it when your powers could be better used to defend your home planet against people like me."

"Keh," the green skinned male, now revealed to be a Namekian, smirked. "I was born and grew up on Earth, but it sounds to me like you wish I was not around so that you would have an easier time fighting Goku. So much for me thinking you're actually strong."

"Yeah, yeah, taunt all you want." an eye rolling Naruto stated as he kicked the Namekian on his back and stepped on the chest of the said being in question. "But in the end you're still the one who's breathing and gasping for air under my feet.

Clone!Naruto suddenly paused, however, and then deflected an incoming yellow energy attack - that would have hit him if he didn't react fast enough - with a back handed slap before he scanned the area for who fired said attack.

"**Kame-**"

That was when his ears twitched.

_(Naruto vs. Goku…)_

"**Hame…**"

Instantly the blond honed in on the voice to see a spiky black haired male with an orange Gi running straight at him.

_(Third person…)_

"**HA!**"

Both Naruto and his Clone were pushed away from the chest of their opponent by a blue energy beam fired by a man in an orange Gi (Naruto) and a surprisingly bulked old man with a pair of sunglasses (Clone!Naruto) and as the pair were distracted by the attacks from their new opponents, a pair of bald men (one with six dots on his forehead, and the other with a third eyebrow on his) until they, Naruto and his Clone, decided that enough was enough and destroyed the energy beams with a mighty yell from their throats.

"HA!"

But it was too late for him because in the time he was distracted, shortly after they were pulled off from their opponents, said opponents quickly popped a Senzu bean in their mouths, took off their weighted gear (for Goku it was his blue shirt, wristbands, and boots; and for Piccolo it was his turban, and his cape) and settled into their fighting stance.

"Thanks for the save guys," Goku stated to Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi and Yamcha. "We were getting our ass kicked out there."

"Sorry for the delay Goku," Krillin scratched his bald head. "It took a while to track everyone down but when we did, we rushed to you guys as quickly as possible. Where's Bulma?"

"She's fine." Piccolo stated, frowning as he saw that Naruto and his Clone just stood there with their hands crossed over her chest. "But don't think things are suddenly going to be in our favor because the four of you are here."

"Oh yeah?" Yamcha shot back. "Krillin and Master Roshi might have filled us up what's going on, but after everything that's happened between us, don't think that we'll start trusting you just because you helped us out with this bad guy."

"Are you done?" the blonds words turned everyone's attention to him and his clone. "Good, 'cuz I'm beginning to get bored."

And with that, we bring the first part of this chapter to an end.

.

**Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter.**

.

**Authors Note: **A story sold in the 'Naruto Reincarnated into-' premise with Naruto keeping his appearance and a semblance of his power while also holding onto the powers of his new body/bloodline. In this case it's the Saiyan Bloodline where I made Naruto a half-breed meaning he has the potential to surpass Goku and Vegeta and be the Strongest Saiyan in the universe except unlike Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, Naruto also has the drive of the Saiyan to train and fight people stronger than he is though unlike Goku and Vegteta, he's doing this in part because he wants to be strong enough to protect all he cares about, inherited Raditz's memory and a few personality traits, but that doesn't mean that he's going to be a Raditz clone. He still has his memories intact and that's going to affect his personality, somewhat.

Anyways, as you've noticed, I added Caulifla in this story meaning that, along with Bulma, Caulifla is going to be paired with Naruto and unlike Cannon, I'm going to, eventually, take the whole concept of the 'twin universes' very literally, at least in universe 6 and 7's case meaning that currently, universe 6 is also universe seven except its god of destruction didn't arrive to challenge Goku which means, you guessed it, GT happened which means that Universe 6 is the GT Universe plus Hit.

I may also bring Kale into the fold.

**PS:** Naruto is wearing an orange and blue version of Naruto's armor.

**PPS: **Naruto far outclasses Goku and Piccolo at this point, as well as the Z-team. Raditz would have won his match had he picked someone, like say Bulma, instead of Gohan as it was clear that he was a lot stronger than the two at a power level of **1500**. Raditz body came near death so he gained a zenkai boost, **6000,** which was enhanced by the power up it gained when Naruto's Spirit took it over so now, compared to Piccolo and Goku's singular **900** power (when combined), Naruto has a power boost of **7500 **so yeah, even if Goku did gain a Zenkai boost during his match with Naruto (after he ate the Senzu and removed the weights) he's still no match for the blond Saiyan.

.

**Disclaimer: **'I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
